ObiWan Kenobi Book III
by DataKenobi05
Summary: The Phantom Menace is over. ObiWan is seaching for himself and QuiGon is training Anakin Skywalker. The Chosen One is found but is the order mistaken? Rating up. Romance in later chapters.
1. Knight Kenobi

**Obi-Wan Kenobi Book III**

Summary: The Events of the Phantom Menace are over, Qui-Gon thinks he as found the Chosen One and Obi-Wan searches for his purpose.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Star Wars universe or anything else that has to do with it.

Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Life's Journey

Obi-Wan Kenobi Book I

Obi-Wan Kenobi Book II- The Apprenticeship

Obi-Wan Kenobi Book III – The Knighthood

_Chapter 1- Knight Kenobi_

The world almost fell apart for the young knight three weeks ago. Master Qui-Gon Jinn was still in the healers but was still ready to take young Anakin Skywalker as his apprentice. In Obi-Wan's eyes that meant leaving him. Jealousy coursed through Obi-Wan's veins and he knew he was undeserving to be a jedi. It wasn't as if it was Anakin who saved Qui-Gon's life. Obi-Wan did, Obi-Wan destroyed the sith when his master was desperately hanging on for dear life. Not Anakin.

His knighthood was beginning but not how the young jedi had hoped. When he was knighted his master was not at his side. When he took his vows to the order as an adult, his master was not at his side. Everything was starting out wrong, but then again nothing ever went right for Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Opening his eyes Obi-Wan found himself in the gardens, a presence behind him waited for his acknowledgement.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi you can't ignore me forever."

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at his friend, Mariska. She was a human, born on Aldarran. She had long brown hair and piercing green eyes. She was made a knight a year before Obi-Wan was.

"I heard you became a knight. Congratulations."

He nodded and looked out at the stream that was flowing steadily. "Thank you."

She smiled and sat next to him, "I also heard about you defeating the Sith. How you managed to walk away from that battle with only a few scratches, I'll never know."

"I was taught well."

"You also saved your master's life." She pointed out

"Yes well, he's my former master now. Everything is changing."

Mariska sighed slightly and took one of her friend's hands in hers. "Yes well, I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

Obi-Wan smiled and she squeezed his hand one last time before walking away.

The newly knighted jedi sat on the grass a little longer before lunch was over and masters and apprentices started to come and practice together. Ignoring his mind he watched intently, wondering when and if he should take on the responsibility of his own apprentice. Now was not the time he knew, but if Qui-Gon could deal with him he could handle anyone.

"Watching the young ones I see. Looking for an apprentice yourself are you?"

Obi-Wan stood and bowed to his master. "Not yet Master Yoda. I was simply watching them. Reminiscing."

"No time to dwell on the past Knight Kenobi. A mission you want?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes behind his lids, wondering how the little green troll always knew what he was thinking before he did. "Possibly."

"Mmm. A mission we have for you. Want to go alone or with someone else?"

Obi-Wan though about it for a while before he replied. He didn't want to be alone anymore, but he didn't need someone asking him questions about his personal problems like he knew would happen too many of the jedi. "With someone. It's been a while since I went on a mission with another person besides Qui-Gon, it would be nice to share my thoughts with someone who won't always agree with me."

Yoda nodded and closed his eyes, calling on the Force. "Come to the council chambers you will. Decide on your partner, we shall."

Obi-Wan didn't know if the small master wanted him to follow him to the chambers or go by himself. Shrugging his shoulders Obi-Wan decided to follow his master.

OWKOWKOWKOWKOWKOWKOWKOWKOWKOWKOWKOWKOWKOWKOWK

Qui-Gon laid on the uncomfortable bed in the healers ward and opened his eyes. He had a feeling he had been there for a long while.

"Master?"

Qui-Gon heard the small voice and wondered if the past years had all been a dream and his young Obi-Wan was still next to him.

"Obi-Wan?"

There was silence for a moment and Qui-Gon thought he had just imagined the voice.

"No master it's me, Anakin."

Qui-Gon's head started to hurt. 'Where was Obi-Wan? His apprentice never left his side when he was in the healers ward.'

"Where is Obi-Wan?"

"I don't know master. He got his braid cut off though. Maybe he's with his apprentice."

Qui-Gon's heart fell to his stomach. How could they knight Obi-Wan without him there? Where was the rush? Why couldn't they wait? With upsetting thoughts in his head he closed his eyes and felt alone. Obi-Wan wasn't there.

TBC

Yes it's short, but before I continue I need to know if you would like Obi-Wan to have a romantic relationship with Mariska. I have a plan for it and it would fit in to the plot line. If not I might just make that another story altogether.


	2. Until We Meet Again

Chapter 2 - Until We Meet Again

The council chambers were in the highest point of the jedi temple and Obi-Wan smiled when he was younger and afraid of hights. The speeders would fly by the windows and he always tried to see what species was piloting it. Shaking his head to put on his serious demeanor, Obi-Wan walked up to the doors and when they opened with a hissing sound he was surprised to see the whole council in session.

Mace saw Obi-Wan's hesitation and nodded to him to come foreward. Mariska was standing in front of the council, stiff as a board.

"Knight Kenobi, Knight Ogahn, you have been chosen to visit the planet of Detar Six. There you will evaluate the people and sit in on the planet's council once a week. You are to report here at the end of every month. More jedi teams may be sent to assist you during your stay. The rest of the information and the background of the planet will be given to you. Any questions?"

Obi-Wan took a step toward Mace Windu and looked him in the eyes. "How long is this mission going to last master?"

"Roughly a year."

Obi-Wan nodded and stood still. Mace looked at Mariska who said nothing. "Very well, your shuttle leaves in three hours time. May the Force be with you."

The two knights bowed and left the council chambers.

"That was odd don't you think?"

Obi-Wan looked at Mariska. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you notice how Yoda or anyone else didn't say anything? Usually the rest have a comment about how wrinkled your robe is or something."

He smirked and headed for the lift that would take him to his room. "Well they didn't feel the need I guess."

They waited as masters got off the lift before heading in. Obi-Wan hit six and four. "No need Obi-Wan."

The other looked at her, "Why not?"

"I'm already packed, Yoda told me about the mission yesterday."

Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to be confused. "Well earlier today Yoda talked to me about going on a mission and asked if I wanted a partner for it or not. Maybe if I would have said no I would be going on a different mission."

"Or maybe he knew you were going to say yes."

Obi-Wan ran his hand through his hair and over his face. The lift stopped at the sixth floor and the two got off, heading for Obi-Wan's bed chambers.

"Since you have had more time to look over the information about Deltar Six maybe you could tell me what to pack."

Mariska cringed a little and looked at him. "Everything you own Obi-Wan. The climate is strange, it can be snowing one day and one-hundred degrees the next."

"How is that possible? How do they grow food?"

"Well they use weather controlled climates to grow produce but they mostly live off the animals that live there. I guess the people are just so used to the rapid changes they don't mind."

Obi-Wan palmed his door open and walked into the room. "You can have a seat while I pack. I won't take too long."

Mariska nodded and looked around at the different things Obi-Wan had collected over the years. There was rocks, fossils, shells, pictures, and then his braid. She picked up the hair that was still in the fine braid that used to hang from behind his right ear. When the light hit it the hair was a beautiful shade of red.

"Master Windu cut it. I don't know if I should give it to Qui-Gon or not. I think he still has his."

Mariska walked over to him and put the symbol into his hands. "Go see him, tell him your going on a mission and you want him to have this."

Obi-Wan looked in her eyes then down at the braid that now felt heavy in his hands.

"Alright. Do you want to come along?"

"No. I'll be waiting for you down at the docks later."

Obi-Wan nodded and headed out the door for the healers ward. The halls were quiet and deserted, if he passed anyone on his way he didn't notice them. Too soon the entrence to the ward was in front of him and Obi-Wan had to force his legs to move to the big double doors. He hoped Qui-Gon looked better than the last time he saw him.

The images flashed in his mind, even now. The way the sith's lightsaber sliced through Qui-Gon like he was made of paper. The blood that flowed from his master's eyes rather then tears. The blood that came out of his mouth when he tried to speak.

"Obi-Wan."

The knight looked around and saw a young nurse taking hold of his arm. "Are you here to see Qui-Gon?"

All he could do was nod his head yes.

"Okay, follow me."

Obi-Wan did follow her and was lead into the hall where he had been numerous times. A shaky breath was let out and he was happy that his former master had been placed in recovery.

"Right here, please take all the time you need."

Word seemed to get around fast about his year long mission and soon Obi-Wan felt out of place. He knew Anakin was going to be in there, he was Qui-Gon's apprentice now. But he just couldn't leave without saying goodbye first.

When he opened the door the room was quiet. Anakin was asleep on the chair next to Qui-Gon's bed and his master was asleep in the bed next to him. Obi-Wan felt almost relieved that he wouldn't acctualy have to say anything. Placing the braid on the desk next to Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan turned to walk away.

"Obi-Wan."

The young kngiht turned around and saw his master try to open his eyes.

"Yes, it's me Qui-Gon."

The master smiled and focused on his apprentice. "I know. Your presence is soothing to me. Is something the matter?"

"No master. I just wanted to say goodbye."

Qui-Gon's face fell and he looked at the nightstand that held the braid that was once the symbol of Obi-Wan's apprenticeship.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted that or not. I was going to leave it for you. I'll take it back if you don't want it."

Qui-Gon smiled and picked the braid up, holding it in his hands. Tears came to his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak. "When did you grow up?"

Obi-Wan smiled and looked at the floor. "A long time ago master."

The master nodded and looked back into the blue eyes that used to hold so much more happiness. "Where are you going?"

"To Deltar Six on a mission. Master Windu says it will last a year. I just wanted to let you know I was here to see you."

Qui-Gon nodded and sat up. "Be careful my Obi-Wan."

The knight walked over to his master and huged him, not noticing the tears that was running down his face and into his master's tunic.

"I...I will."

Qui-Gon placed a soft kiss in Obi-Wan's hair and the young jedi left, his _former _master still holding the braid.

TBC

Thanks to all my reviewers!


	3. Deltar Six

Chapter 3 - Deltar Six

Obi-Wan was reading the information about Deltar Six for the third time during their flight.

"The inhabitants are all native, no one from an outside world is allowed to colonize on their plant. The people are said to have evloved from Hitzu, a small ape-like creature which used to live on the planet many years ago. Olaf San Ranto was the first chief of the Hitzu over a millenia ago. His guards, Ina Palo and Jenga Morphus were killed in a deadly acid rain storm..."

"This is so boring. I mean, what is the point of all this? Who cares what his guards names were and how they died? I don't."

Mariska looked across the room at Obi-Wan and smiled. "I bet you've been wanting to complain for a long time."

"Yeah. Everytime I would open my mouth Qui-Gon told me it was for my own good. I don't think anything of what I ever read before a mission was any use to me."

"Times change."

Obi-Wan looked at her and back down at his notes. "I wish I could be flying. We didn't need a pilot."

"I thought you didn't like to fly." Mariska said off handedly as she skimmed the next paragraph.

"Well, it gave me something to do while I waited."

She nodded and read some more of the information before turning off the datapad and sitting on the floor to meditate. Obi-Wan watched her and decided meditating was the best way to pass time. When he was younger Qui-Gon had made him meditate as a punishment. Obi-Wan soon found out that meditation was important and quite easy to do.

Sitting comfortably on the floor he crossed his legs and closed his eyes quickly entering a relm of peace.

_"You said it! This is your fault! None of this would have happened if not for him!"_

_"Obi-Wan you have to let go." Qui-Gon said as his old apprentice cried out in frustration. _

_"No! I can't. None of this should have happened! There shouldn't be a chosen one! No one should have to take on that responsibility."_

_"But it must happen. Balance needs to be restored. Obi-Wan, padawan, none of this was supposed to happen."_

Obi-Wan felt the pain of his vision and opened his eyes. Mariska was already up, re-reading the information on Deltar Six.

"Well it's about time. I remember when you used to complain to me about Qui-Gon making you meditate for two hours."

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair and sat back on the chair he was previously occupying.

"How long was I out?"

"Five hours. We're almost there." She said and felt the tension in the air. "You know, meditation is supposed to help you relax. Something wrong?"

"I had a vision." He said simply and straight to the point. He knew she could read him almost as easily as Qui-Gon. He knew better then to lie.

"Was it bad?"

"I think so."

"About our mission?" She asked calmly but she started to put her shields up.

"I don't think so. I think it's farther into the future. I was arguing with Qui-Gon about the chosen one or something. The details are getting fuzzy."

Mariska let out a breath and sat back in her chair. "Well, I guess if you believe there will be a chosen one."

Obi-Wan looked shocked. "You don't believe in it?"

"I just think that it's the jedi's responsibility as a whole to bring balance. Personally I don't think there is a problem with the balance."

Obi-Wan considered her words and went to see the pilot. Mariska went back to her reading.

OWKOWKOWKOWKOWKOWKOWKOWKOWKOWKOWKOWKOWKOWK

When the jedi got out of the ship Obi-Wan had to gasp for air, he wasn't expecting the humidity that greeted them. The planet was beautiful though, the trees were green and the roads were simply dirt. Thinking back to his reading Obi-Wan remembered that they do have fairly new technology but it is only used in moderation or times of great need. They want to live like their ansestors, off the land.

"You just watch, tomorrow you'll be wearing all the clothes you possibly can." Mariska said walking up to stand next to Obi-Wan as the Supreme Lord came walking toward them.

Obi-Wan almost passed out just by looking at him. The Supreme Lord was wearing his traditional attire, long flowing robes, tall hat, and beads everywhere.

"Welcome to Deltar Six. I am Supreme Lord Haitius." The man said and Obi-Wan and Mariska bowed.

"I am Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Knight Mariska Ogahn. It is our pleasure to serve you."

Lord Haitius bowed to the jedi then turned on his heel and started to walk to the speeder. "You are welcome here. I wish to speak with both of you in my chambers tomorrow morning. That should give you enough time to look around our world and get some knowlege about our way of life. It is different from yours I can assure you. Some of my subjects do not take kindly to strangers, please be weary. I do hope you enjoy your stay." With that Lord Haitius got in his speeder and was taken back to his palace.

"He was friendly, don't you think Obi-Wan?"

"Yeah. Let's go somewhere cool to enjoy the planet. I thought he would have died from heat exaghstion by now."

"They're probably used to the climate after living here all their lives."

Obi-Wan nodded and pointed to another road. "Let's go that way, it looks promising."

"Well, lead on oh great one."

Obi-Wan gave her a look and the two went out into the planet.

TBC


	4. In the Night

Chapter 4 - In the Night

Obi-Wan and Mariska had walked most of the day and the sun was going down in front of them, making the jedi shield their eyes from the imposing rays. The wind was picking up and Mariska involuntarily shivered next to him, wrapping her arms around her chest.

"Obi, can we stop for the night. There is no way I'm going to go back to the palace in this cold."

Obi-Wan looked around and almost wished they would have stayed in the small town they passed a few miles back. "Do you want to turn around?" He asked, looking at his friends reddening ears and nose.

But Mariska could give Obi-Wan's stubborness a run for it's money. "No. Let's just keep going forward, I'm sure we'll run into some other civilization." She said and increased her walk, Obi-Wan simply started walking at his normal speed.

"You know I'm surprised. I wonder if people travel much around here. There are no roads, to speak of, and no real way of transportation."

Obi-Wan thought about it for awhile. "Maybe they don't want any one aound these parts. Maybe they don't have the technology. Did you read anything on it during our trip?"

"No. If I did I skimmed over it, not caring much."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Welcome to the club."

Mariska shivered again and pulled out her canteen from her backpack.

Obi-Wan was quick to notice and streached out his feelings for life signs. Mariska stopped and seeing what he was doing did the same.

"I think there's a city three miles ahead of us, don't worry we'll be there soon." Obi-Wan said and continued forward, the wind getting icy.

There next few steps however, proved Obi-Wan wrong. It wasn't a city but some kind of wood. Letting out a groan Mariska walked to the trees and sat under one, pulling out her blanket. Smiling at her compainion she said, "You thought I was crazy bringing this thing with me. Now what are you going to do?"

Obi-Wan brought his robe in closer and shivered slightly as the wind hit his face. "Umm, die?"

Mariska laughed and motioned for him to sit next to her. "Come on, I can't just let you die. What would I tell Master Qui-Gon?"

Obi-Wan grinned. "All you would have to do is explain how you didn't help me warm myself, and that I froze to death. There, that wasn't so hard was it?"

"You better watch your mouth Kenobi or that's exactly what I will be telling him when I get back."

Obi-Wan faked a look of shock and went to sit by her before she could change her mind.

Mariska felt her friend's warmth and cuddled closer to him. "You know, this isn't so bad. It's not like I have to cuddle next to Jabba the Hutt."

Obi-Wan smiled a little and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Yes well, I warn you, I snore."

"Oh, goody."

Obi-Wan didn't sleep that night, but watched out for all the things he saw in his nightmares.

_"Qui-Gon he shot that ship down knowing that it was full of initiates. He killed all those children!"_

_"Let's give him the benefit of the doubt Obi-Wan. I'm sure he would have delt with the situation differently if he knew there was children on that ship."_

_Obi-Wan's anger was at a boiling point, the boy was dangerous. The council sensed it years ago and now everything was coming into plan._

SW 

Lord Haitius walked the length of his palace and looked out the large bay windows. The jedi that were assigned to his council were missing; they had been out 'viewing ' his planet long enough now and he was anxious for them to return. The winds were picking up and the night temperature would most likely drop to below freezing.

"Don't you know the powers they possess?"

Haitius looked behind him and saw his son standing with a towel draped around his neck. The boy had just gotten out of the showers and was heading for bed when he saw his father.

"I have heard rumors yes."

"Well they are not rumors dad. The jedi have powers of high concentration. They can move objects around the room and even read your thoughts."

The last statement seemed to take the lord off guard and he was thinking twice about having two of them in his presence.

"Don't worry though, they aren't allowed to use their mind reading power unless they have a reason to suspect you and only under high security. At least that's what I've read."

"Well Sampson, the jedi on my planet will not be staying long enought to get suspicious. Keep them at bay, become friends with them. We can deal with them if we get them to believe what we want them to."

The son nodded and left the sitting room where his father stood, still staring out into the now freezing night.

SW 

Obi-Wan was freezing, his ears, nose, mouth, chest, even his toes all felt like ice under his clothing. Mariska he was sure was just as cold except for the small amount of their bodies that were pressed against eachother. Closing his eyes he tried to think of the weather as a good thing. He tried to imagine that he was in the middle of a desert and it only now just cooled down after days of being in the heat. It didn't help. The air was cooling to dangerous levels now and he finally yielded and called upon the force.

The force was all around them and wrapped the two jedi in a blanket of warm air as the biting wind blew by, the speed of it picking up. Half way through the night Obi-Wan was tired and his using of the force was simply draining him. He was afraid though that it would be too cold to bear if he let the warmth leave them. He was right. As soon as he knew he would fall asleep Obi-Wan let his hold of the force down and the chill woke Mariska up instantly.

"What's happening?"

"I couldn't keep the force around us anymore, it was draining me. We need to find shelter or I'm afraid we'll freeze to death."

Mariska would look for the light heartedness in his words but found none, he was serious.

"Maybe we should just go back into the wood a little more and try to block the wind." She said, trying to stand but her legs seemed to be frozen. Obi-Wan took a hold of her arms and helped her into the wood.

"There Obi, that brush."

The other jedi looked and found it covered in frozen frost. He sighed, his breath mixing with the cold air. "Okay, get under."

Mariska shook her head. "You first. I will be able to crawl around you if I need to."

Obi-Wan knew arguing with her would just cause frustration and make them both even colder. "Okay, follow me in."

She nodded and waited patiently as he crawled under the brush and cuddled himself to the trunk of a tree. Mariska was in quickly after. Obi-Wan spread his arms and she sat next to him, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck as his went around her waist. They were going to make it this night.

TBC


	5. Peaceful Pleasures

Chapter 5 - Peaceful Pleasures

Obi-Wan had woken up with the sun, surprised to find that the temperature hadn't went up very much from the night before, but at least it was bearable. He exhaled and saw the fog as his hot breath mingled with the cold air. Removing one arm from the warm body at his side he rubbed his eyes.

Mariska didn't wake up from his movements and he started to get anxious. Maybe the cold was effecting her differently. He didn't have time to think about it too much as he heard someone walking outside their small shelter.

"Master jedi!"

The voice seemed to be full of authority and Mariska woke up. Looking up at Obi-Wan's face she felt the warmth leave her as he shifted away to crawl out from under the brush.

"I'm here."

Three soldiers turned around when they heard the distinct voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was brushing twigs off his robe as Mariska exited the small shelter.

"The Supreme Lord had us come looking for you. We were afraid you had gotten lost and hoped you found some shelter, the winds were expecially brutal last night."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "Oh yes, they were. We managed however, thank you."

The first soldier nodded and handed the jedi two horses for them to ride. "These are two of the Lord's finest stallions. They are for you to ride on till we get to the palace. A very good breakfast is waiting for you also as well as warm baths and clothing."

Obi-Wan bowed repectfully and helped Mariska on her horse.

SW

The palace was huge, large marble staircases and walls wound through the land and Mariska looked up to see the top most steeple. "Look Obi-Wan, that's where you will be sleeping every night till we leave here."

"Very unlikely. If that is where they intend for me to sleep I will refuse."

"So you intend to sleep under the brush?"

Obi-Wan gave her a sideways look and looked back up to the steeple.

"Master jedi! How wonderful it is to see that you are here safely. If I would have known you were going to be out all night I would have warned you about the weather. You both looked chilled to the bone, come in and warm yourselves."

Obi-Wan looked at Mariska who was wondering the same thing. 'Who was that?'

The guard seemed to sence their confusion. "That was the Lord's wife, Narissa. Please, she is very well tempered and loves to have guests. No doubt you will both be pampered while you are here."

'Oh great.' Obi-Wan thought to himself. The last time he was 'pampered' he was followed around all day by a young girl from Hija who seemed to have a never ending list of questions for him about everything ranging from 'Why is the sky blue?' to "What is the difference between girls and boys?" Obi-Wan decided that her parents would probably not like him to be the one to explain the different anatomies of the male and female body. Chuckling softly to himself at the memory he lowered himself off the horse and helped Mariska.

"Are you alright?"

He watched as she closed her eyes to center herself and get her balance. "I'm fine Obi-Wan, just a little chilled is all. Let me take a warm bath and change out of these clothes and I'll be fine."

Obi-Wan was a little skeptical but nodded and walked with her into the castle.

"Welcome to the palace Master Jedi. I am Sampson, Lord Haitius's son."

The two jedi bowed to him and Mariska felt her stomach churn. She would have introduced herself but Obi-Wan sensed her discomfort and didn't trust her to speak.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is Mariska Oghan, we are both jedi knights here to serve you."

The boy, Sampson, wasn't looking at Obi-Wan but rather at his friend. The jedi caught his glance and she raised her eyes.

"Forgive me, it's just that you look flushed Knight Oghan."

"Thank you for your concern, I will go clean up and shall be ready in a few moments."

"No need for the rush, the council doesn't meet for a few hours. Please, let me show you to your rooms."

The two jedi nodded and followed the younger boy down the hall to two large double doors. When he opened them Mariska had to bite off a gasp. The rooms were beautiful. Two red satin couches sat facing each other with a small table in the middle, a kitchenette was off to the side with chrome framework and lace table cloths. She was anxious to see the rest.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in surpise when he saw the room, he didn't know getting pampered was going to be this ravishing.

"You like it? We have other rooms for you to choose from, my mother just thought the two of you would like this best." He said, shifting his gaze to the floor and trying to find the courage for his next words. "It was the room my parents stayed in when they were first married."

Obi-Wan caughed and Mariska laughed a little. "Oh I believe you have it all wrong. Me and Obi-Wan are partners on this mission together, not life partners." She said and giggled some more.

Obi-Wan thought he was a teenager again haveing to deal with giggly girls.

"Well, the whole kingdom heard of Obi-Wan Kenobi and his wife coming. I'm sorry if this complicates things. Don't worry though I'm sure no one will notice, we know jedi aren't very forward with their emotions." He said looked Mariska over again which was starting to annoy Obi-Wan.

"It can be our little secret." He said and winked before he left.

Obi-Wan stood staring at him as he left. "Can you believe him?" He said when they walked into the rooms fully and closed the door.

"What? I'm not surprized Obi, let's just argue fruitlessly over who gets the bed tonight, which will be me, and then get ready to go to the council tonight."

"Yeah alright. I want the bed."

"No."

"Okay."

Mariska laughed and went into the bedroom. "Obi-Wan, come here."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and walked in, he was rooted to the spot. "Wow."

The bed was a beautiful perfect white with a canopy that streatched almost to the high ceiling. The winows were large, letting in the most sunlight. The carpet felt good even though he was still wearing his boots.

"Obi-Wan what do you think?"

"I want the bed." He said and jumped on it.

Mariska rolled her eyes and opened the dresser drawers. Inside there was beautifuly hand made undergarments, blouses, skirts, and the occasional pant. "Obi-Wan, we even have clothes." She said and held out some of the items.

He looked over at her and bounced a few more times on the bed. "It's squishy."

"You're not paying attention!" She said and sneezed.

"Maybe you should go take that bath now."

She nodded in agreement and opened the closet to look for a robe. "Obi-Wan,"

"I don't want to hear my name any more today." He said and closed his eyes.

Mariska decided to play along. "Fine, I guess you don't want to see this very revealing pajama set I just found in the closet."

Shocked Obi-Wan looked and found himself upset when he saw her holding a beautiful blue dress. "That's not a pajama set."

Mariska laughed. "Come on Obi, I was joking."

He grunted and buried his head in the pillow.

"Well have a nice nap, I'm going to take a bath."

He grunted again and smiled.

TBC

I know it's short but I had to get this chapter out before I went back to school today. Expect Qui-Gon and Anakin soon. Review!

The chapters will be longer also, even though it's been a while since I've written less than 1000 words but that's not very much...


	6. The Council

Chapter 6 – The Council

Mariska was standing in the bathroom pulling her hair back when there was an impatient knock on the door. She looked herself over once more and smoothed her beige robes. Adding a little perfume to her neck she opened the door to a very upset looking Obi-Wan.

"Took you long enough to take a bath." He said pushing her aside.

"For your information I also had to do my hair, put on my makeup, and add perfume…"

"Yeah yeah all that girly stuff I know!" He said and shut the door.

Once inside the bathroom her sent engulfed him. It was an overpowering smell that was simply, woman. Looking at his hands he ran his fingers through his hair. It was still on the short side and he wasn't too sure about growing facial hair yet but he would try it out when they returned to the temple.

Taking off his robe and tunic he looked at his bare chest. It was muscular and strong, and he wondered if any girl had ever noticed. Shrugging his shoulders he pulled on his clean clothes and got ready for the first council meeting.

SW+

"The people want full rights. We don't have enough security for them to be parading around with their demands and riots."

"What if they reach the capitol?"

"What of the king and queen?

"Should we recruit more security?

"They would just want more."

Obi-Wan and Mariska had sat in the council chambers on Deltar Six for over two hours and things were already out of hand and he could tell that things never really got very far here.

"What do you think Prince Sampson?"

Everyone was silent as the prince seemed to be lost in thought. He put his hand to his mouth and squinted his eyes looking out the window. "Well, I think since we have our jedi protectors here they could protect the royal family." He said looking at Mariska. "As for the rest of the city, we have enough guards for now. If we need more we will get those who are loyal to us and will simply want to help in anyway they can."

Everyone instantly agreed with the prince and Obi-Wan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He wished he was doing something more productive then babysitting a spoiled prince. He absently let his mind drift to Qui-Gon. He wondered how is former master was handling his new apprentice and if Anakin truly was the chosen one.

"What do you think Master Jedi?"

Obi-Wan looked around and locked eyes with Mariska for a moment who gave him the information silently.

"I think you should start recruiting more security now so when the time comes they won't be afraid, as for us, our place here is to protect and serve. We will do our best to protect the royal family at all costs."

SW+

Qui-Gon stood in the council chambers with his apprentice at his side. The masters had just told him of a mission he was to go on but not Anakin, he would stay there and stay in his classes.

"With all due respect masters, shouldn't my apprentice come with me? I gathered that this mission isn't dangerous at all. He needs some exposure at how things work."

Anakin stood in silence looking out the window.

"Always danger there is. Take the boy you will not, go alone you will. Speed you will need."

Qui-Gon looked at Mace who gave him a 'don't argue about this one' look. Defeated the master stood still and waited for more instructions.

"Leave soon you must. Great fear I sense."

Qui-Gon squinted his eyes, he didn't feel anything. Then again, he wasn't so in tune with the force after his little fight with the sith. Bowing he watched as Anakin did the same and the two left the council chambers.

"I'm very proud that you held your tongue Anakin, I could sense your distress at their decision."

Anakin nodded. "I just want to go with you master, what if you need me? What if something bad happens and I'm not there to protect you?"

The master smiled and put a hand on Anakin's shoulder, I assure you my apprentice that I will be fine. There are jedi all over the galaxy, if the situation calls for it I will request some back up. No need to worry."

Anakin wasn't so sure about that but he nodded anyway. Qui-Gon could still sense his apprentice's doubt but knew that now wasn't the time to talk about it.

SW+

Obi-Wan was meditating on the floor when it happened again. The visions, the nightmares, whatever they were and they were coming at full force.

"_I see you still haven't got that boy of yours under control Master." _

_Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan then laughed, patting his former apprentice on the shoulder. "I've been trying; I just can't keep up with him like I could you."_

_The wind was coming through the window and Obi-Wan went to shut it. The city was in ruins. "Master look!"_

Qui-Gon went over to the window and when Obi-Wan looked at him he changed right before his eyes. Count Dooku.

"_Where is your beautiful daughter Kenobi?"_

_Obi-Wan felt his blood boil and then his hand reached his lightsaber but not before he saw a young woman get pushed from the balcony, a rope around her neck. The sickening crack of her neck snapping made Obi-Wan cry out and open his eyes._

"Obi-Wan, shhh, it's alright you were having a nightmare." Mariska said rubbing her hand over his shoulders and back in soothing circles. "Tell me about it."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I can't. It was too horrible."

Mariska sighed and stood up, Obi-Wan seeing her for the first time. She was wearing that beautiful blue dress that she showed him earlier that day. It looked even better on her.

"Wanting to turn a few heads tonight Miss Ogahn?" He asked, shaking the feeling of dread that was placed on his shoulders not to long ago.

"Well I just would like to tease the boys a little. You know, I'm a jedi and I have my 'husband' next to me."

Obi-Wan smiled that half smile that he was famous for and that made masters turn their female apprentices the other way. "Well well well, my apologies Mrs. Kenobi. Expecting a little something from your wonderfully handsome husband tonight?"

Mariska narrowed her eyes and used the force to pull open the closet doors on the other side and a dark blue suit flew at Obi-Wan, hitting him in the back of the head. She marched out of the room.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then." He said and started to change into his suit.

SW+

In fifteen minutes the Kenobi's were to be announced at the ball that the royal family was putting on in honor of the jedi's arrival. The people of Deltar Six were into parties and social gatherings and when it came to that they didn't take no for an answer.

"Obi-Wan come on! You've been getting ready for a half an hour!"

"Oh I'm very sorry your highness! You only take three times as long as I do."

Mariska heard his voice faintly coming through the closed door. When it was opened Obi-Wan stood there, his head down concentrating on his tie. "I can't get it will you?" He asked and looked up, just catching the end of Mariska's look-over. He couldn't help but take the challenge.

"Like what you see?"

"Look here Obi-Wan, I will fix your tie if you promise to be on your best behavior. We are both adults and should be mature and we are jedi so if you please come here I will fix your tie and we can go to the ball."

Obi-Wan smiled at her again and walked over clasping his hands behind his back and giving her full range of his neck. She grabbed at the fabric but pulled away when he started to laugh hysterically. "Mariska! You know I'm ticklish!"

She giggled and used the force to make the tie do a few complicated loop-de-loops before pulling down in a perfect tie.

"You know Master Yoda would be most disappointed in the way you manipulate the force young lady."

"Young Lady!"

Pretending like that was a perfectly common thing Obi-Wan went to the door and opened it for her, leading her out into the hall way.

"You do look good tonight."

"Shut up Obi-Wan."

TBC


	7. The Taste of Blood

Chapter 7 – The Taste of Blood

Obi-Wan sat next to Mariska as they were served dinner, and it was amazing. Roast duck was on the plate in front of him and the scent was heavenly. The wine was great and he had to stop himself more then once and tell him that he should probably stop.

"Are you enjoying yourself Mrs. Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan looked up at Sampson who kept his eyes on Mariska and her beautiful blue dress that seemed to get shorter every time someone looked at her, or maybe it was just the alcohol. No matter what it was Obi-Wan was getting annoyed and the way this young prince was looking at his….well, his friend and it was starting to give him a headache.

"Oh yes, very much so." She said and before the younger man could get two words out Obi-Wan was on his feet, dragging Mariska to the dance floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving you from dancing with a boring lump of a prince, it that's what he likes to call himself." He said looking over the crowd. Mariska felt his hands tighten around her and she laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" He asked looking at her, a grin on his face.

"You are. But it's a cute funny. Jealousy suites you Obi-Wan."

The jedi felt his face get hot. "I have no idea what you're talking about Mariska. I was simply,"

"Yeah I know, saving me. But honestly, I think you were either saving him from you or you from you. I'm not exactly sure which."

Obi-Wan smiled and when the music started to slow so did his movements. Their faced were close now and Obi-Wan could smell the alcohol on her breath. Pulling away he felt it before it happened.

"Obi-Wan, what is it?" Mariska asked worriedly.

"I'm going to have a vision."

He did, but it was different this time. It seemed as though it were happening in real life. He and Mariska were standing on the balcony dressed as they were and it seemed right after the dance. He watched intently as he brought his head down to hers. Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide as he realized he was kissing her, at least his dream self was. Just as quickly as it came, the vision was over.

Mariska was watching intently as Obi-Wan kept staring at the balcony. When he seemed to come to she watched as he seemed to be tasting something.

"Obi-Wan what is it?"

Putting his hand to his lips he pulled it away, his fingers were red. "Blood." His head started to pound as a shot rang through the room. On the balcony a young man was holding a young girl. She had been shot and blood was pouring from her mouth.

'_Death will come to all those you care about.'_

Obi-Wan looked around for the source of the voice but he saw no one. He knew who's voice it was however, Dooku.

Qui-Gon landed on Deltar Six and felt a disturbance immediately. The palace was holding a dance and he was sure Obi-Wan and Mariska were there, and most likely they had felt it too.

Not too soon after the disturbance there was a piercing scream and people started to race out of the castle. Qui-Gon was fighting against the crowd as the stream of people came at him, he was the only one trying to get in.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Obi-Wan and Mariska felt Dooku's presence almost immediately. They were now alone in the ballroom.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and took a breath. "Qui-Gon is here."

Those three words seemed to calm Mariska down a whole lot. Three against one was in their favor and since Dooku trained Qui-Gon and Qui-Gon trained Obi-Wan the three would know each other's moves to a T. She was the only one at a disadvantage, except for possibly Qui-Gon who might have some trace of a bond left with his former master.

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon's voice rang through the quiet halls.

"Master; you shouldn't be here, you should be resting. It isn't safe."

Obi-Wan's blue eyes held so much sincerity that his former master smiled. "If it isn't safe then I should be here with you."

"Isn't this a touching moment? When are you going to listen to my warnings Kenobi? Death can only come to those you care about and the two most important people in your life are here now." Dooku's voice was cold and the two younger jedi had to suppress a shiver.

Qui-Gon stepped forward, blocking the other two from the sith's gaze. "What do you want?"

Dooku seemed to stop and think about it for a while. A grin was slowly forming on his face and Qui-Gon knew he was giving his old master far too much time to think. Pulling out his lightsaber he ignited it and it hummed a brilliant green. Obi-Wan and Mariska followed suit. The bright colors of the jedi's lightsabers were in such a contrast to Dooku's red it was like morning and night.

"I want Obi-Wan's head."

A surge of anger and parental instinct drove Qui-Gon to attack the older man, pushing him to the wall. Emotions filled the large room quickly and Obi-Wan went to engage in battle.

Blaster droids came in from the front and side entrances but were handled quickly by Mariska.

Dooku knew he was defeated and pulled something out from his cloak and threw it on the ground. Smoke filled the hall instantly and it was so thick it was choking all three of the jedi. When they made their way outside it was clear and Qui-Gon rubbed his eyes. Someone was out for Obi-Wan, and he had a feeling his old master was just a pawn.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mariska couldn't concentrate on her meditations that night on the ship back to Coruscant. Her thoughts kept going from Dooku to Obi-Wan and what would have happened if Qui-Gon hadn't come. Then there was Obi-Wan's vision to think of. Why was there blood on his lips? Nothing was making sense right now and she couldn't seem to find her center long enough to meditate.

With nothing else to do she decided to go check on Obi-Wan. His room was only a few feet from hers but the few steps seemed to be the hardest she had ever took.

"Come in." Obi-Wan said before she could even knock.

"How did you know it wasn't some assassin who was going to knock on your door?"

Obi-Wan opened his eyes; he was no doubt having trouble concentrating also. "They won't have your force signature."

Mariska nodded and walked over to him. Obi-Wan was on his feet but his face was turned down toward the floor, he knew what her question was going to be and he didn't want to answer it.

"What was your vision about?"

"It was about what happened."

There was something more, something in his voice was urging to get out and Mariska knew Obi-Wan wouldn't let it come unless it was pulled out of him.

"Tell me. How was there blood on your lips?" She urged.

"It was a very vivid and very real vision."

Something wasn't right, Obi-Wan was fidgeting and his expression was unreadable. He was hiding something from her.

"Tell me!"

"I was kissing you."

Now she was sure she heard wrong. "What?"

He didn't say anything and walked into the bedroom and locked the door behind him, leaving a very confused and worried Mariska behind.

TBC

Had to get this chapter out. Most of it was sitting in a folder on my desktop so I ended it. The next chapter will be longer and Obi-Wan will have a talk with Qui-Gon and Yoda about his visions.


End file.
